Old Maid
by teakigirl
Summary: Oneshot. The stormy weather confines our heroes. They decide to play a game when boredom takes over. What can a simple card game do? BBXRae


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the game 'Old maid'.

A/N: another BBXRae one-shot from me :) I apologize for any OOCness in this story. It's really hard to stick to character and stuff when it comes to romance cos the show really has nothing much on these fluffy stuff. I believe Beast Boy to be a lot smarter that he looks hah :) here's the story.

* * *

**Old Maid**

BOOM! The thunder sounded again.

"Nine! That is the ninth time I saw the lightning flash." The green Titan whined, his face glued to the glass window.

"And that is the sixth time I hear you whine." Raven stated, a vein in her head pulsing.

The fury sky sent another bolt of lightning, blowing off every light in the Tower.

"Eeep!" Starfire squeaked and held onto Robin's arm. This made the leader grin and he was never more grateful for his complete black out. After a few minutes or so, the lights in the common room lit up. Robin jumped out of Starfire's arms and whistled, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I switched on the back-up power supply." Cyborg entered, switching off the light on his shoulder. "This should last us for a good twelve hours given that I have channeled all electricity to the common room."

"I'm going to my room to read." Raven informed them and stood up, dusting her cloak.

"There isn't any light in your room Rae." Cyborg reminded her. The dark girl let out a groan and plopped back onto the couch.

"Then we can still play the game station right?" Beast Boy asked with pleading eyes.

"Is the city alarm still on? What about the Tower's security systems?" The leader asked in a serious tone, his eyes narrowing at the metal Titan.

"No B no game station cause it takes up to much of our power given the size of our TV. Yes Robin I did take into account of the alarm and security systems."

"Oh man I am defeated. By boredom..." The changeling whined again.

"Tell me about it. No reading without light and no meditation in this weather." Raven said dryly.

"I guess BB is right. We've really got nothing to do." Cyborg added.

"My head feels so empty." The green Titan groaned.

"Friend we just had dinner. Did your head not consume its fill during the meal?" Starfire asked with concern.

"That's because you don't have anything in there. Of course it feels empty. You should have gotten used to this shouldn't you?" Cyborg burst into laughter after Raven said that.

"Hey I so do have a brain so stop saying that!"

"Well I guess we can only sit here and wait for the power to return." Robin sat on the couch and Starfire followed.

(5 minutes later)

"I'm bored." Beast Boy commented, rocking from side to side. Silence followed when the other Titans ignored him.

(Another 5 minutes later)

"I'm really bored." An irritating whine came again from the green Titan.

(After many 5 minutes later)

"It's so boring."

"Will you just shut up!" The other Titans (except Starfire) yelled angrily at the changeling.

"We know that it's boring but can you not keep reminding us of it?" Raven shot a death glare at him.

"Isn't there anything that we can do?" Cyborg asked all of them.

"It's 21:10 now. I think we should find something to do before we go to bed since it's still too early." Robin commented.

"Is there any games that we can play together?" Beast Boy suggested. The others thought for a while.

"Truth or Dare!" Cyborg suggested with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh that game is really fun!" Starfire clapped her hands together. "Robin got to try the knorl I made and I got to tell the story of my first pet Cenbra!" Robin tried hard not to think about the time he was forced to taste of that unusual dish of Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg rolled on the ground, clutching their abdomens. They remembered what happened the last time they played the game. Robin ended up being off duty for the day because he was having the runs.

"What's so funny? I object to a silly game like this. We will go for something light or else everyone is going to have nightmares." Robin turned away and folded his arms.

"So B are you game for it?" Cyborg dared.

"No way but that doesn't mean I am a chicken. I don't want to dye my hair or wear pink frilly dresses so that you can blackmail me." The changeling eyed the metal Titan suspiciously.

"Hey you've grown smarter ya grass stain." Cyborg slapped his back, nearly throwing the green Titan off his seat.

"See Rae I so do have a brain." He stuck his face in front of hers.

"Yeah I just hope it lasts." Raven replied in her well-known monotone. Beast Boy scowled and leaned back into the couch.

"So we are still back to square one." The leader told them and went back to staring at the alien princess, who was twiddling with her hair. Robin jumped back when she sprang up from the couch suddenly.

"I have a game that we can play! I shall go fetch it from my room!" Starfire squealed and flew to the door.

"Starfire there isn't any light. Do you want a torch light or something?" Cyborg called out.

"I shall illuminate the hallways with my starbolt. I shall join all of you shortly." The male Titans sat on the floor in a circle, waiting for the mysterious game to arrive.

"Rae do you wanna play?" Beast Boy asked, receiving a death glare from her almost immediately. "Come on it's just a few games. Anyway we have nothing to do before we go to bed."

"Yeah Raven do join us. It will be fun." Robin invited with a smile.

"Okay I guess a few games wouldn't hurt." Beast Boy jumped up and cheered after she agreed. "But if I do not feel like playing anymore I can leave anytime I want." She stated plainly before sitting down beside Beast Boy.

"Fine as long as you play." The changeling flashed a contented grin and rocked from side to side. The metal Titan laughed, an evil plan to tease Beast Boy came to his mind.

"Here friends I have found this game of cards." Starfire flew in and landed beside Robin. She sat down on the spot he had left for her and handed him the box. The other Titans crowded around the tiny box to see what game it was.

"Old maid." Robin read out.

"I bought this game in the mall of shopping a few days ago. The old lady on the cover attracted me." The alien princess told them joyfully.

"So what is this 'Old maid' about?" Cyborg asked.

"I am not sure of it. Haven't you heard of this Earthly game?" Starfire shot the question back.

"Here, there are instructions on the back." The boy wonder cleared his throat and read off from the dark green box.

"Two or more players may play the game 'Old maid'. Deal all the cards. Any player who gets two of the same kind should place them face down in front of him, without letting the other players see the picture sides. The game goes this way: the first player offers, face down, to the player on his left. This player would then take a card from the first player's hand. If this card pairs with any he already holds, he should place both face down in front of him with his other pairs. Now this player offers his cards in the same way to the next player. So the game goes on until all the cards are used up."

"So how do we win?" Beast Boy interrupted, getting excited about the game.

"When any player has paired all his cards he is out of the game. If 'Old maid' is one of the last two cards a player holds and he is able to pair the other card, he can then pass the 'Old maid' to the next player. The player who is left in the end with the 'Old maid' card is the loser and you can call him or her 'Old maid'. That's all it says here." Robin put down the box after retrieving the cards inside it.

"So that's the 'Old maid' card." Starfire brought it up to her face. "These two cards look the same."

"I guess we have to take one out so that it doesn't pair up." Robin took a card from Starfire and put it back into the box. "I will deal the cards now." The leader shuffled and gave out all the cards.

"Yes! I have a pair!" Beast boy put two cards face down in front of him proudly.

"Check if there are any pairs in your hands or I'm going to start the game." The Titans checked their cards again and gave a nod to their leader. "Cyborg you'll go first."

"Yippee for Beast Boy, I'm the only one with a pair." The changeling said smugly when Cyborg drew from his hand.

"If there are no pairs then Starfire can now draw from your hand." Robin instructed and Cyborg held up his cards for the Tamaranian to draw. Starfire giggled and pondered, moving her hand from card to card for a long time before taking a card in the centre. She squealed when that card paired with one that she had.

"Glorious friends I have two identical cards. Perhaps they are clones?" Robin smiled at Starfire's naivety.

"Then put the cards in front of you like Beast Boy did. Do that whenever you have a pair." Robin taught her and the princess nodded before putting her cards faced down on the floor. She got an idea of how the game was played and let Robin draw a card. The boy wonder scanned through every card of his before holding them up for Raven to draw. The dark girl drew a card from Robin's hand and another pair was added to the floor.

"Hey Raven you promise you won't read our minds or see through our eyes like you did on Robin the last time?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously, eyeing her cards. She glared at him and stuck three fingers in the air.

"I Raven hereby swear by the name of Azar that I will not use my powers in the duration of playing this silly game." She said dryly and withdrew her fingers. "Your turn now Mr. Smarty Pants." Raven held up the cards for him to draw. Beads of sweat formed on Beast Boy's forehead before he finally decided on one. He looked through his cards furiously and groaned.

"Oh man no pairs for Beast Boy. Okay Cy your turn." Cyborg took a card and threw it onto the floor with another card.

"Boo yah! A pair for me! Go on Star." Cyborg held out his cards for her.

After a few rounds of playing, Starfire got out of the game and then followed by Cyborg. Robin, Beast Boy and Raven were still in the game. Raven had three cards, Beast boy two and Robin two. Starfire watched intently when Robin drew a card from Beast Boy's hand. He groaned in frustration and raised his cards for Raven to draw. Another pair was formed and that left Raven with two cards.

"This better be good." Beast Boy took a card and sighed loudly. "Oh man! Here take this Robin." Robin took a card and smirked. Raven took his only card left and there the boy wonder was out of the game. (Raven 2 cards, BB 1)

"Phew finally out. I didn't get the 'Old maid' card though." Robin said in a relieved tone.

"Why is getting the card bad? I do not understand what an 'Old maid' is." Starfire asked.

"'Old maid' is a spinster, an old woman who is not married, what we call left on the shelf." Cyborg answered with a chuckle.

"Then I do not wish to be this 'Old maid'." Starfire said as the two Titans continued playing.

"Please let me win." Beast Boy prayed and took a card from Raven. His eyes widen in disbelief when he got a pair. "Go Beast Boy go Beast Boy!"

"So friend Raven got the 'Old maid' card?" Starfire asked, not sure about the situation.

"Yes Raven lost the game." Robin told her.

"The card was with Raven for the whole game? I didn't even get to touch it! Hah maybe you are fated to have the card." Beast Boy said out happily.

"Raven is the 'Old maid'! Raven is the 'Old maid'!" Beast Boy and Cyborg chanted and jumped around. Starfire joined them and clapped to the rhythm.

"Enough!" Raven yelled as soon as a teapot exploded. "I don't want to play this stupid game anymore!" With that she stormed up the stairs back to her room.

"Dude what's with her?" Beast Boy asked out loud.

"Perhaps she is sore because she lost." Starfire suggested and sighed.

"We called her an old maid that's why. I should have realized it sooner." Cyborg punched his fist onto the floor. "We should apologize."

"But it's just a game, why can't we call her 'Old maid'? The rules say so and Raven was just being childish-" Realization hit the changeling and he stared at the floor in guilt.

"Raven is touchy when it comes to emotions that are forbidden to her. She thinks she can't have a chance when it comes to love…how can I be so stupid?" Cyborg stood up and turned to the stairs. "I'm going to her room now."

"Wait Raven needs some time alone. Don't bother her now, leave it till tomorrow morning." Robin reasoned, calming the metal Titan. "Alright team rest early tonight. Goodnight everyone." The Titans said their goodnights and went back to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

(Four hours later)

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._ It was late in the night and the storm had died down, but a certain Titan was still restless. He tossed and turned about in the bed thinking of what happened before they went to bed. He could sense Raven's sadness when she stormed up the stairs. They had hurt her and it was quite serious.

'Stop thinking about that!' he chided and covered his head with his pillow. 'Maybe my bladder is full that's why I can't sleep.' The Titan thought to himself. He kicked off the blanket irritably and got out of his bunk bed. His senses were acute, enabling him to reach the poor bathroom they all shared with ease. The changeling twisted he cold metal knob but it just wouldn't budge.

"Who the hell is in there when I need the toilet?" Beast Boy murmured to himself and tapped his foot impatiently. He stuck his ear to the door out of curiosity after waiting for about three minutes. He heard someone sniffling and smelt a familiar scent, her scent. Without thinking he slipped through the creek of the door into the bathroom as an ant. The sobbing was coming from the bathtub and there she was, sitting in the bathtub. Beast Boy pulled open the shower curtain revealing the purple-hair Titan. She turned and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Raven asked furiously, obviously backing in shock.

"Were you crying? I heard-"

"I wasn't! Get out here now or I'll turn nasty!" Raven stood up, balling her fists angrily. Her violets eyes which were widened with shock narrowed at the changeling.

"Easy Rae I just came to check on you." He moved backwards slowly, his hands moving in a pushing forward motion.

"I don't need you to-Woah!" Raven exclaimed when she tripped over the side of the bathtub (I don't know what's the name for it). Emerald green stared into amethyst orbs when they collided. Time seemed to have frozen for seconds, with Raven on top of Beast Boy. The dim moonlight illuminated her face, accentuating her delicate features. Her pale skin glistened with tears, which seemed like a never ending river. He could feel her warm breath coming out from her slightly parted, quivering lips. These thoughts circled around him, bringing a red hue to his face.

She could feel the organ in her chest beat faster. She never knew his chest muscles were that hard but now feeling the strength beneath her palms convinced her. Raven stared at the sensual lips that concealed his canines. She blushed, suppressing the urge to pounce and kiss him.

'Why am I seeing him like this way? Maybe I am what they say, desperate.' She pondered over the matter, her eyes still on the changeling. The movement of his lips brought her back to reality, blinking a few times to clear her clouded vision.

"Rae you alright?" She finally understood what his lips were saying. Raven nodded slowly which worried Beast Boy. "Er did you hurt your head or something? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yes I'm fine." Raven answered quickly, too quickly in his opinion. The pink tinge on her cheek resurfaced when she applied pressure on his chest. Using him as a support, she got out of the awkward position and stood up.

"Great to know you are." He flashed a grin, standing up after her. She looked away when she found him staring at her body, surveying her from head to toe. "Aha!" Raven was caught off guard and jumped a little. "There as I thought. Sit down Rae." Raven could feel her body complying with his command, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He knelt down and brought up one of her leg, wrapping his palm around it. She could feel the warmth from his palm, spreading across her skin slowly.

"What…what do you want?" Raven started to get frightened, never to be touched by a man in this way.

"Huh what? Oh I just want to examine the bruise on your leg." He was puzzled by her attitude initially but understood after thinking. "You know Raven I won't think of touching you in that way." He tried to make the situation better, seeing Raven was really embarrassed.

She looked away sadly, affected by his words. The stinging sensations in her heart brought up tears in her eyes again. Raven sighed, blinking her eyes to will the tears away.

"No man in the right mind would." She said in a whisper.

"I don't mean it in that way. I mean…I don't know to put it." He scratched his head anxiously, looking for the right words.

"You are right. I will be an old maid. Love will never knock on my door." She broke down and cried, leaving a frantic Beast Boy.

"No Rae it's not that way." He waved his arms about like a chicken, seeking for words to calm her down. "You won't be an old maid alright. I mean maybe there is someone who likes you." She looked up at him, her eyes with a tint of anger.

"Stop lying to me. If there really is someone who likes me then he must be crazy. What do I have that people would see in me?" Raven retorted hotly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You are intelligent, patient with people, resourceful, loyal, nice, a great listener-"

"Why don't you add in things like sarcastic, unfriendly-"

"Look Raven I do see things in you okay. Like how beautiful you are and how perfect your figure is-" He clamped his mouth shut and looked away. Both teens blushed, how much Beast Boy hated this kind of awkward situations.

"You…you do…think so?" She looked over to him shyly.

"Yeah I do." He moved so that his eyes are leveled with hers. "Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

"Gr…green?" She said in a nervous gulp.

"No not that. Do you see someone really beautiful?" He suggested softly.

"Beast Boy…"

"In your eyes I see someone…someone crazy like you said."

"Beast Boy huh?" Her sharp intake of breath indicated that she understood the point he was driving at. He sat beside her and cupped her cheeks. He could hear her heartbeats increasing and feel the burning on her cheeks.

"Call me crazy Raven," he paused and looked deeply into her eyes, "but I love you." It seemed like there was no time for her to think, within milliseconds Beast Boy's lips were already on hers. His lips were soft and they were gently caressing her lips with small motions. Raven's mind was in a swirl. All of these had happened so fast and she felt as if she was on fire. Beast Boy released her, panting for breath. The smile on his face grew when he looked at the dark girl, who was still in a state of shock.

"Rae…" The changeling caught Raven in his arms when he saw her body swing. "You alright?"

"Fine…just giddy…" She was panting with every word she said. Beast Boy took the chance, letting her rest on his chest. There he held her, for how long he didn't know. "Beast Boy…" She got his attention and eye contact, "do you mean what you said?"

"Meant it alright." He rested his head on hers, rocking her body slightly. "I'm so glad I told you about my feelings or else I think I would die with regret."

"Same here. I had liked you for a period of time." She admitted shyly.

"It's getting late. I'll send you back to your room okay?" Raven nodded and both teens left the bathroom with smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

(The next day)

The Titans were hanging out on the sofa. Well doing their own things would be more appropriate to describe it. Beast Boy was playing his video game (since the power returned), Starfire watching him play and Robin watching her watching Beast Boy play (Hah!). Raven was reading as usual and Cyborg…he's not on the couch. Ah yes in the kitchen getting himself a bowl of popcorn. Nobody had asked Raven about yesterday since she turned up all happy for breakfast the morning.

"Hey Cy wanna join?" The changeling called and waved from the couch.

"You've got a deal dude." The metal Titan plopped himself onto the couch. Except that the word 'plop' would be an understatement. The cushions and a box bounced up upon the impact. Only that it wasn't an ordinary box. It was the card game they were playing last night. The worst of all, it landed on Raven's book.

"Oh my god." Cyborg muttered under his breath. The dark girl took the box out and snapped her book shut. The other Titans stared at her, knowing what's to come.

"Anyone wants to play?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"What!" Cyborg said, a little too loudly.

"Friend are you in heat?" Starfire placed a hand on Raven's forehead.

"What's the matter it's only a card game?" Raven brushed Starfire's hand away and asked as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Raven are you really fine with the game?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Of course I am." She looked in the direction of Beast Boy and gave him a playful wink. "I know someone would not let me be the 'Old maid' again."

THE END

* * *

A/N: I think this one-shot is better than the previous one hee. Hope you guys liked it too. Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! You're the Best! Haha


End file.
